


Petra's Wish

by Vepaluiron



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vepaluiron/pseuds/Vepaluiron
Summary: And Petra could do nothing but stare. Stare at the face of the woman who had abandoned their people (but Petra never blamed her, sweet dutiful Petra), the face so hauntingly beautiful that it had transformed righteous anger into love, the face of a woman who had died - But Petra had never believed it, had she? She had thought her alive because she had promised, and here she was, staring back at her with a smirk.“Mara?” A whisper escaped Petra’s lips, barely even an exhale, her gaze searching her Queen’s face.
Relationships: Mara Sov/Petra Venj
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Petra's Wish

She came, without sound, at night. 

The only reason why Petra even noticed her presence was because of a weight settling on her hips. Petra’s lone eye flew open as her hand, as a trained reflex from years of combat, reached for her knife- 

But a hand on her wrist, pinning it to her mattress, stopped her. 

And Petra could do nothing but stare. Stare at the face of the woman who had abandoned their people (but Petra never blamed her, sweet dutiful Petra), the face so hauntingly beautiful that it had transformed righteous anger into love, the face of a woman who had _died_ \- But Petra had never believed it, had she? She had thought her alive because she had promised, and here she was, staring back at her with a smirk. 

“Mara?” A whisper escaped Petra’s lips, barely even an exhale, her gaze searching her Queen’s face. She reached out with her other hand, half-expecting for it to pass right through her, but it settled on her cold (cold?) cheek. “How are you…” 

The smirk pulling on Mara’s lips widened, revealing gleaming- _gleaming?_ (That’s not right- _~~We will fill the world with teeth, you and I, and watch as they~~ _ _-_ wait, what?) and she placed a long, slender finger on Petra’s lips, shushing her gently. “My beautiful Wrath. How you have suffered for so long...”

Any protest Petra had died in her throat as she felt Mara’s hand trail up her cheek. “It…” She swallowed as Mara’s hand explored down, feeling the scars (scars, scars, scarred in _her_ service) carved on her jaw. “Was for you, my Lady. I would gladly go through anything for you.”

A hum, like the purest music to Petra’s ears, echoed in her makeshift room. “My loyal, devoted Wrath.” She leaned forward, her chest pressed up against Petra’s, hand stabilizing on the mattress next to her head, breath hot on Petra’s cheek- _Why does it smell like... sulfur?_ “You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” 

Another hand trailing down Petra’s side. Another gasp escaping Petra’s painted lips, the air around her suddenly cold, the air in her lungs cold, the lips on her cheek cold (cold, cold, why is everything cold?) “Y-yes, my Lady.”

A satisfied smile against her cheek, before slowly moving towards her lips. Barely an inch apart, Petra could feel her breath against her own. “You have bravely stood vigil in my absence. You have hurt so much. You have _sacrificed_ so much. I need you to do one last thing, for me. Then, we can both rest. Can you do that, my Wrath?” 

_This is wrong. Something is wrong._

_get out get out get out get out get out get out get out get out get out-_

“Anything.” Petra gasped out, feeling Mara’s hand reach her hip. The weight of her knife on her hip, the hilt pressing into her leg, Mara’s hand creeping down, down down- (the knife, Petra, _the knife_ )

Mara’s chuckle was more felt than heard as she slowly pressed her soft lips against Petra’s chapped ones. Petra’s heart soared in happiness, (crinkled nose, sulfur smell) for this was all she could’ve hoped for. Her Queen was finally back with her. Mara pulled back slightly and declared her request in a whisper, so quiet that Petra almost didn’t hear it.

“ _Free me._ ”

_get_ **_OUT-_ **

Petra had stabbed a lot of people in her life. It came as a part of her job. The funny thing about stabbing- Everything bled. Yet Petra could not feel the expected liquid, sticky warmth against her hand. As what she had done- the familiar worn grip of the knife against her calloused palm- sunk in, Mara pulled up enough to glance down at the blade in her side. Before Petra could say something, anything, Mara looked back at her with a grin. 

“Clever girl.” 

All of Petra’s instincts kicked into overdrive. She bucked her hips, trying to push Mara (not Mara, not her) off her as she pulled out her knife in one smooth motion. She lifted her legs to kick- but her feet hit empty air. She reached under her pillow, where she always kept her pistol, looking wildly around the small room. ‘Mara’ stood across from her, several feet away. “How disappointing. I almost had it.” She inspected her nails nonchalantly. 

“You’re not her.” Petra’s voice was shaking but her hand was steady as she held her pistol up. The hallucination (was it? Petra could swear she felt her) grinned even wider at her words.

“No.” She took a few steps closer, a slight shift in her posture, a warm look in her eyes. “But I could be.” 

“What?” 

“Imagine, Petra.” A few more steps. Petra’s grip on her gun got firmer. “It has been three years since _she_ abandoned you. Three years of pain. Three years of suffering.” A wider grin. Petra grit her teeth. The hallucination sighed. “Wasn’t all you ever wanted to be held in her arms again? To _feel_ her again?”

“You know nothing about me.” 

“Don’t I?” She took another step, hands held up, until the muzzle of Petra’s pistol was pressed against her temple. “I could give you anything you want, Petra Venj. All you need do is _wish_ it.” 

Petra’s lone eye widened in alarm. Her mind screamed in realization. “You-” Her body moved, as usual, before her mind did. 

The lightbulb, which had been giving the littlest amount of light for Petra’s own comfort during the night, shattered. Lingering arc energy danced across the barrel for a brief moment before fizzling out, leaving the room in darkness. Petra reached for her flashlight and looked frantically around the room. Nothing. No one. Petra was alone once more. 

She fell to her knees and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship. i have many feelings about this ship.  
> bungie make them canon pls  
> thanks to [reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius) for beta-reading this for me :D


End file.
